


Need

by DragonofMordor



Series: In the Beginning [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: Melkor visits Mairon in Aule's forge and discovers something new about his lieutenant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (semi-) sequel to Desire

Mairon bent over the table, completely focused on the task at hand. He supposed he really did not need to put so much effort into his work for Aule, not anymore. Yet Mairon put his all into everything he did. He took great pride in all his work, even things he did for one who was no longer his master.

“Mairon,” Aule called from the doorway.

“Yes, Master,” Mairon said. It was so hard to call him that. Aule was not his master, and somehow this lie hurt more than all the others. He only wanted to say that word for one.

“I have been called to a meeting of the Valar. Your fellow Maia have already been sent to other tasks. You are to guard the forge until I return. It may be a while. Will you be all right by yourself?”

“I can handle things until you return. You can count on me,” Mairon said, forcing his rising excitement down. He knew what this meant.

“Very well. There are things we must discuss when I return, but until then continue with your work. Follow my instructions exactly. Do not try any more of your improvements, please. Do only exactly as I told you. I will return as soon as I can.” With that, Aule turned and left. 

Mairon was alone, but he knew he would not be alone for long. The conveniently empty forge could only mean one thing. Melkor was coming. Mairon had not expected Melkor so soon after their last meeting. He did not have anything important to report, but he was always ready to see his master whenever he could. He longed for the day when he could leave this place and join Melkor fully. He would stand at his side, and they would do great things together.

“Waiting for something, Precious,” said an amused voice from behind Mairon. There he was, at last, Melkor. Mairon grinned as he spun around.

“It seems it is you who were so eager to see me that you could not wait,” said Mairon with a smirk. “Has it not only been a few weeks since we last talked? I do not have much to report to you, Master. But tell me what you need, and your willing servant will do as you command.”

“I will admit,” Melkor said softly, “I have no real reason to be here except that I need to see your face. I miss your presence more and more. You are in my thoughts more than I would care to admit to anyone. I am Melkor, Lord of Arda. Such things are not becoming. And yet…you drive me to distraction, my little flame.”

“So you have been thinking about me, then,” Mairon purred. “Tell me about your thoughts.”

“Well,” said Melkor, “I think about coming into your forge, pressing you against the wall, and devouring those pretty lips of yours until you are moaning for more.” With that, Melkor strode across to Mairon. He pulled Mairon against him and leaned down so he could press his lips against Mairon’s. 

Mairon opened his mouth against Melkor’s and let Melkor explore his mouth. He moaned against Melkor’s demanding lips and tongue. He was never going to tire of this. Melkor felt better than all of his fantasies. He knew he was the star of many a fantasy for so many fellow Maia and even a few Vala. He liked it that way. Melkor alone, though, filled his own thoughts.

“You like it when I kiss you,” Melkor whispered when he finally pulled away. It was not a question. Mairon only moaned again. Melkor made him feel so out of control and yet somehow he enjoyed it. “Do you think about me? Do you dream about me at night, alone?”

“You know I do,” Mairon said. “Actually, I saw you before we ever met. On that mountain you destroyed? You almost caught me, but I managed to escape.”

“That was you? I did suspect it might be. What did you think of me then?” Melkor asked.

“Even though I knew you were the Dark One, even though I knew I should have nothing to do with you, I was attracted, even then,” Mairon admitted. “Even before you showed me your vision, even before I understood the truth, your body made mine come alive. I had to touch myself, to relieve the pressure. I thought about you as I pleasured myself. It was your name on my lips as I came.”

Melkor’s eyes were glazed. Mairon could see the effect his words were having. Melkor reached up to brush a bit of golden hair from Mairon’s face. “Show me,” Melkor commanded. 

“Show you?” Mairon asked, amused.

“Please,” Melkor groaned. Mairon could hear the hunger in his voice. For the Lord of Arda to ask for anything, much less to beg…Mairon knew that he alone could inspire such a reaction, and he would do anything to please his master.

Mairon peeled his tunic over his head. He kicked off his boots and stripped his trousers from his body. When he was completely revealed to Melkor, he stopped for a moment to let Melkor drink him in. Melkor’s gaze was everything. There was nothing but Melkor. Mairon knew he was perfect, but seeing that knowledge in the eyes of the greatest of all the Vala, the Lord of Arda, was something he would never tire of.

“Go on, then,” Melkor murmured. “Where did you start, once you were undressed?”

“Well, I started by imagining your fingers on my nipples,” Mairon said. His hands were moving up, sliding over his nipples. He stroked and pinched just the way he liked, throwing his head back with a whine. He did not even have to exaggerate for Melkor’s benefit. It felt so good, and knowing he was being watched only made things better.  
“You are very sensitive,” Melkor purred. “I am going to have to take advantage of that. I will enjoy exploring that body of yours and finding all the little spots that make you moan.”

“Mmmmm, As long as I get the chance to make you moan too,” Mairon said with a smirk, his fingers still playing with his nipples.

“Oh, I plan on letting you do plenty of exploring of my body too, Precious. That mouth of yours is surely good for more than just words.” Mairon grinned as Melkor continued. “I think those little nubs would look good with some gold in them. Would you like to have them pierced? We could do that for you.”

“Do you want them pierced? I could do that for you, if you desire, Master. Would that please you?” Mairon punctuated his question with a tight squeeze on both his nipples. Melkor groaned.

“If you wish to do this for me, I would be pleased, little flame,” Melkor said. “Now I think your nubs have had enough attention. There are other parts of your body begging for those pretty hands of yours. But first, I think we need to get you seated. I think your legs might collapse from under you before long, and besides I think I need a better view.” 

With that, Melkor grabbed Mairon by the waist. The Vala picked him up as if he weighed nothing. Mairon wrapped his legs around Melkor’s waist and ground himself against Melkor eagerly. His cock ached with need. He was already dripping with precome. He needed to be touched. His own hand would do, but Melkor’s would be even better. Melkor smiled indulgently as he placed Mairon on the empty edge of the forge table.

“There we go,” Melkor crooned. “You are so beautiful, Precious. My Golden Mairon.”

“Yours,” Mairon whispered. “All yours.” His hands slid lower, sliding down his stomach. His back arched as his fingers finally reached their target. He wrapped one hand around himself. “Yesssssss,” he hissed. 

“Thinking about me?” Melkor asked, his eyes glazed again, and his hands clenched in tight fists at his side.

“Your hands,” Mairon said, his eyes firmly on Melkor’s. He stroked slowly, trying to draw it out. He needed Melkor to be pleased with him. “Your mouth. Your cock. Only you.”

“You fill my thoughts too,” Melkor groaned. I cannot get enough of you. You are a craving I will never grow tired of. You are not just my desire, you are my need. How have I survived so long without you?”

“I am here now,” Mairon said as he sped up the pace of his hand. “I will stay at your side. You will never be without me again. I am your…..oh fuck…oh fuck yes…Melkor…yessssss.”

“You are close, Precious,” Melkor purred. The Vala took a couple steps forward so he was against the table. Then he slid his hands onto Mairon’s hips and pulled Mairon forward. “Spread yourself for me, Little Flame. Lay back. I am going to help you come.”

Mairon keened as he did as he was told. He spread his legs as far as he was able. His hand was still on his length. He waited for Melkor’s command to move it. Instead, he felt Melkor’s curls on his inner thigh. He tried to sit up, confused.

“Keep stroking, Mairon,” Melkor commanded. Then Mairon felt something wet, stroking against his hole. Oh, fuck, was that…? Melkor’s tongue licked again, stroking over and around Mairon’s entrance. Mairon let out a string of words that would have horrified Aule if he had heard them. Melkor only smirked.

“Please,” Mairon begged. “So close now. I need…”

“Say my name,” Melkor commanded before dipping his tongue into Mairon. 

“Melkor,” Mairon gasped out.

“Again,” Melkor said, pulling away for a second before returning to his task.

“Melkor…Melkor….Melkor….Melkor….Melkooooooor.” Mairon came with Melkor’s name on his lips. He spilled his seed all over his fingers, gasping for air. His eyes rolled back. There was nothing but pure, glorious release.

Slowly, Mairon came back to reality. He felt Melkor’s hand on his thigh. He sat himself up. “Master,” he said,” Thank you. Now let me return the favor.”

“No need, Precious. Watching your pleasure was more than enough,” Melkor said. Yet Mairon could hear the shake in his voice, could see the bulge in his pants and the lust in his eyes. 

“What kind of servant would I be if I could not please my Master?” Mairon said. He pulled Melkor to him and began working on the laces of Melkor’s trousers.

“Is it not a servant’s job to obey his master in all things?” Melkor said, amused.

“I am not ordinary servant, Master,” Mairon return. “I give you what you need, not just what you ask for.” Finally managing to undo the laces, Mairon reached in and pulled out Melkor’s length. He groaned at the sight. It was even bigger than he had imagined. It was perfect. Mairon subconsciously licked his lips. Melkor moaned.

“Please,” Melkor whispered. 

“I will take care of you, Master,” Mairon whispered back. He began to stroke Melkor, gently at first. He slowly tightened his grip as he got a feel for what Melkor liked. With his other hand, he reached down to stroke against Melkor’s stones.

“Fuck,” Melkor groaned. 

Mairon grinned and kept stroking. He sped up his pace. He could tell that Melkor was close, and it was not surprising given the show Mairon had given him. But there was one more thing Mairon needed to try before Melkor came. Mairon needed a taste. So Mairon lifted Melkor up as he leaned himself over. He continued to stroke as he took Melkor’s tip in his mouth.

Melkor let out a sound that was halfway between a sob and a groan as Mairon sucked on the tip. Thick seed spurted from Melkor’s cock and filled Mairon’s mouth. Mairon swallowed every drop, looking up into Melkor’s eyes as he did so. He licked his lips. Melkor tasted better than he imagined.

“You are dangerous, my little flame,” Melkor whispered when he had come down from his high. “I am glad you are on my side. Together we will do great things.”

“As you command, Master,” Mairon said. “But now I have work to finish, and Aule will have questions if it is not completed when he returns. You should go. Finish your fortress so we can be together.

“Soon, Precious. Soon. Until next time.” Then Melkor was gone and Mairon was alone.


End file.
